


Bad guy in my head

by Melotch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Philosophy, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Республиканец, что бы им не двигало, подарил Восемьдесят седьмому острое осознание собственной смертности – и оставил жить. Воображаемая капитан Фазма, находясь на мостике воображаемого «Финализатора», разочарованно качала головой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad guy in my head

_Опустела без тебя Земля,  
Если можешь, прилетай скорей._  
"Нежность" из к/ф "Три тополя на Плющихе"

У парня из Сопротивления была бластерная винтовка, твердая рука и укрытие. FN-2187 стоял на простреливаемой со всех сторон площадке, в шлеме, испачканном кровью погибшего FN-2003, и знал, что не успеет сделать ничего.

Позже, много позже он не раз мысленно возвращался к этому моменту.

До явления с небес командирского шаттла Кайло Рена оставалось полминуты, может, чуть меньше. Когда в сгустившемся тумане возникли очертания «Ипсилона», республиканец опустил винтовку и фактически перестал сражаться – по всему выходило, что он с самого начала не рассчитывал на победу. Но те несколько мгновений, когда на земле еще кипел ожесточенный бой, когда пилот Сопротивления и беспомощно застывший на месте штурмовик смотрели друг на друга через прицел – Восемьдесят седьмой хорошо их запомнил.

Почему-то этот парень оставил его в живых. Мог выстрелить – правда, это ему ничего не стоило – и не выстрелил.

Говоря откровенно, Восемьдесят седьмой и раньше подозревал, что по жизни занимается не своим делом.

\- Ублюдок хорошо держится, - со смесью неприязни и удивления заметил Нуль, каким-то чудом отыскавший товарища в лабиринте коридоров «Финализатора». – Уже пару часов допрашивают, да, говорят, все без толку.

\- Ничего, скоро «сломается», - безразлично пожав плечами, отозвался Девятка, как всегда спокойный и непоколебимо уверенный в собственной правоте. – Республиканцы только в своем секторе бойкие, когда их много. А этот даже и не трепыхался особо.

Восемьдесят седьмой уже понимал, что не дойдет вместе с ними до оружейной – серьезно, едва ли ему стоило сдавать на проверку бластер, из которого за время миссии не было сделано ни одного выстрела – что, минуя последнюю развилку, «совершенно случайно вспомнит о неполадках в воздушном фильтре шлема» и свернет в другой коридор.

Ему было немного интересно, что скажет капитан Фазма, когда узнает. Когда «потенциально опасный уровень сочувствия» станет вполне реальным.

\- Он убил Неудачника.

Девятка фыркнул – звук, пройдя через динамик, исказился до неузнаваемости, но все они постоянно ходили в шлемах и давно успели привыкнуть.

\- Так ведь это Неудачник.

Энергетический заряд прожег легкое, кровь быстро заполнила грудную полость, и FN-2003 рухнул на песок, как подкошенный, почти сразу потерял сознание. Крупное сильное тело дернулось несколько раз в руках Восемьдесят седьмого, из горла вырывались булькающие хрипы. Чужая жизнь утекала, как песок сквозь пальцы, и чувство собственной беспомощности, оглушительное, напрочь парализующее, навсегда врезалось в память.

В тот раз республиканец выстрелил, не раздумывая. «Бей или беги» - никаких других правил на поле боя не существует. Противник, который не сопротивляется – все равно противник.

По крайней мере, так им объясняли. Сопротивление своим солдатам, видимо, зачитывало другие директивы.

Возле отсека, где держали пленника, дежурил, ни много, ни мало, сам генерал Хакс: очевидно, ждал результатов допроса. Звукоизоляция помещения была безупречной, так что если тот парень – По Дэмерон, лучший пилот Сопротивления, как успел узнать Восемьдесят седьмой – и кричал, из ниши площадью метр на метр в стене коридора, расположенной едва ли не прямо за спиной генерала, ничего не было слышно. 

« _Твой долг перед Первым орденом превыше всего_ », - звучал в голове звонкий, как сирена тревоги, голос капитана Фазмы. – « _Ничто другое не может быть важнее_ ». 

Выжидал Хакс терпеливо и неподвижно, лишь изредка разминал шею, вертя головой из стороны в сторону. И Восемьдесят седьмой выжидал вместе с ним, гораздо менее терпеливо, внутренне сжимаясь от ужаса и обливаясь холодным потом. В его голове монструозный флагман космофлота Первого ордена с легкостью обращал в пыль все то, на чем до недавнего времени держался мир. 

Республиканец, что бы им не двигало, подарил Восемьдесят седьмому острое осознание собственной смертности – и оставил жить. Воображаемая капитан Фазма, находясь на мостике воображаемого «Финализатора», разочарованно качала головой.

***

В отсутствие бластерных винтовок, горящих построек и отчаянных воплей на заднем фоне, общаться с пилотом Сопротивления было как-то проще. При ближайшем рассмотрении, По Дэмерон оказался на полголовы ниже и лет на семь-десять старше Восемьдесят седьмого. Темные глаза под тяжелыми покрасневшими веками лихорадочно блестели, вызывая в памяти нелепые ассоциации с драгоценными камнями.

Учитывая обстоятельства, держался он отлично, соображал быстро и почему-то поверил сразу: опустил скованные руки, до того прижатые к груди в защитном жесте и даже улыбнулся, чуть кривовато, но вполне искренне. На левом виске подсыхала кровь из опасной по виду ссадины, но в глубине чужих зрачков (Восемьдесят седьмой смотрел очень внимательно, пытаясь оценить, насколько сильно пилота били по голове) будто разгоралось пламя, стремительно и ярко.

Республиканцам стоило рисовать этого парня на агитационных плакатах. Ну, это если бы Сопротивление вообще рисовало агитационные плакаты.

\- СИДкой можешь управлять?.. – Разум ощутимо буксовал, отказываясь придумывать план на случай, если По сейчас скажет «нет».

\- Всем, что летает, - с нажимом отозвался Дэмерон, и в его голосе не было хвастовства – только адреналиновый азарт, делавший движения пилота резкими и уверенными, освещавший угловатое лицо блеском внутреннего огня.

На какое-то мгновение Восемьдесят седьмой вдруг ощутил холод металлического браслета, сомкнувшегося на запястье, спаявшего его с республиканцем в единую цепь, как звенья. Он даже бросил мимолетный взгляд на собственное предплечье, будто Дамерон действительно мог выкинуть подобный фокус (и будто прикосновение металла к коже действительно можно было почувствовать через бронированную перчатку). Странное, совершенное неуместное в данной ситуации чувство душевного комфорта создавало в сознании промежуток уверенного покоя, замедляло бешено бьющийся пульс, выравнивало сердечный ритм: казалось, он давным-давно уже был знаком с По Дэмероном. И, казалось, их знакомству предстояло длиться гораздо дольше, чем до тех пор, пока штурмовик-дезертир выберется из системы.

« _А ведь у тебя был большой потенциал_ , - сокрушался в глубине разума образцовый представитель Первого ордена. – _Так и говорили: мог бы стать отличным служащим офицерского корпуса_ ». Снова некстати вспомнилась капитан Фазма, и ее набившие оскомину рассуждения о вреде взаимопомощи в дисциплинированном воинском коллективе.

Вероятно, Восемьдесят седьмой действительно не мог поступить по-другому. Он стоял на одной из тех развилок, где жизнь окончательно пускают под откос, и собирался просто позволить этому случиться.

По-прежнему ни о чем не подозревая, По Дэмерон сделал ему второй очень жестокий подарок – желание стереть первые двадцать три года из своей и чужой памяти, вписать что-то совсем другое, светлее и чище. Пустить по ветру «большой потенциал», находясь в отправной точке: вырасти фермером, ученым – кем угодно, разве мало вероятностей предоставляет Вселенная?

Чтобы его собственное лицо тоже было озарено внутренним светом, которым горят лишь сердца людей, находящихся на своем месте.

***

Ночами Финну снились поочередно: умирающий Неудачник, отражение пламени в зеркальном шлеме капитана Фазмы, Нуль и Девятка в окровавленной броне, смеющиеся над чем-то легко и дружелюбно, мимоходом брошенный взгляд Кайло Рена, от которого холодом пробрало до костей, бесконечные коридоры флагмана Первого ордена, неотличимые один от другого. Воображаемый генерал Хакс, сверкая светлыми, почти белесыми глазами, ревел от ярости громче, чем песчаная тварь с Джакку.

Просыпаясь, Финн каждый раз терялся, не способный сразу вспомнить, где находится.

По не снился ему никогда, хотя летная куртка, пережившая вместе с Финном жар пустыни, нападение рафтара и длинный путь через гиперпространство, все еще хранила слабый запах чужого тела. Кроме куртки в наследство FN-2187 досталось нормальное человеческое имя, полное знание о несправедливости миропорядка и тот самый островок покоя в сознании, отчего-то не исчезнувший вместе с пилотом в песках планеты-свалки.

Новая жизнь имела те же дурные привычки, что и старая.

\- Так ты из Сопротивления? – спросила Рей в их первую встречу, с затаенным совершенно детским восторгом, и желание переписать свою биографию с чистого листа вспыхнуло в душе с новой силой – только определенности стало больше.

Финн хотел быть По Дэмероном, если уж вышло, что самого По больше не было. Никто и никогда до этого так не смотрел на него.

\- Да… да, я из Сопротивления.

Рей вообще казалась простой и близкой, как младшая сестра, со знакомой пустотой в глубине зрачков, прямым следствием безнадежного ожидания. Те, кто привез ее на Джакку, тоже не собирались за ней возвращаться, может быть, просто уже не могли, как не мог прилететь к Финну лучший пилот Сопротивления – пусть даже вслух Рей говорила совершенно другое, она не была ни глупой, ни наивной, и о несправедливости миропорядка могла бы многое рассказать.

В ту самую первую встречу Финн неумело солгал ей и никогда потом не жалел об этом. Если бы только он сам мог забыть, что занимает не свое место…

И что снова занимается не своим делом.

Прошлое постоянно настигало его: пониманием в глазах Хана Соло, вынужденным и хрупким доверием BB-8, тяжелой поступью Первого ордена, который отчаянно стремился отобрать единственное, что Финн теперь хотел защитить – словно в наказание за дезертирство. И снами, в которых он снова и снова надевал свою старую броню, чтобы быть выброшенным на Джакку. Жизнь больше не была пустой, беглый штурмовик это чувствовал, но как вести себя с этим знанием по-прежнему не представлял. И потому, наверное, путешествие на край галактики показалось ему хорошей идеей.

Тогда старая жизнь ударила под дых, обратившись Девяткой. Пылающим от ярости и презрения, выплюнувшим в лицо гневное «предатель». Пусть они и близко никогда не подходили к дружбе (Финн теперь видел разницу), сражения бок о бок принуждали к доверию. Девятка всегда был заносчивым и жестоким, и на Таконаде не оставил выбора – ни себе, ни бывшему товарищу, ни Хану Соло.

Но Финн действительно не желал ему смерти.

***

А потом была база Сопротивления.

Финн помнил, как шел по оживленному космодрому, быстро, иногда срываясь на бег, лавируя среди людей в летных комбезах, старательно огибая похожие на гигантских пауков истребители. В разуме отчаянно билась единственная мысль: он должен сделать _что-то_ , вытащить Рей из цепких лап Первого ордена, найти представителей местного руководства – генерала Органу, может быть – и рассказать им, умолять о помощи (потому что ее не должны были забирать, только не Рей, _только не снова_ ). 

Но куда идти, Финн не знал, да и не был уверен, что его станут слушать. В свое время Соло без труда понял, кем он на самом деле является, а генерал, по слухам, была даже более проницательна. И потому бывший штурмовик метался по посадочной полосе, как испуганный дикий зверь, целеустремленно и, вместе с тем, беспорядочно. Страх за чужую жизнь душил его, фигуры вокруг расплывались, а мечта навсегда изменить свой путь далеко-далеко от этой войны рассыпалась, как хрупкий карточный домик.

А потом среди всей этой суеты он вдруг увидел призрака.

Потому что ничем иным, кроме вмешательства сверхъестественных сил, это невозможно было объяснить.

\- BB-8, дружище! – воскликнул призрак, избавившись от шлема; дроид рвался к хозяину, как верный пес, измученный долгим ожиданием, едва не сбил Финна с ног. – Как я рад тебя видеть!

Незримая цепь зазвенела, напоминая о себе: Финн почему-то тоже узнал Дэмерона сразу, еще до того, как По выбрался из кабины пилота. Его фигура ничем не выделялась среди других, в таких же оранжевых летных комбезах, но сердце почему-то сбилось с ритма, и Финн застыл посреди посадочной полосы, обратившись в соляной столб.

Живой и яркий, отчаянно смелый, лучший среди лучших, По Дэмерон лежал в песках Джакку, горел вместе с останками угнанного штурмового истребителя. 

Человек, безумно на него похожий, вдруг резко вскинул голову, и Финн с усилием вытолкнул воздух из легких, осознав вдруг, что на несколько мгновений вовсе перестал дышать. Ноги сами понесли вперед, он снова сорвался на бег, не чувствуя под собой земли, и призрак выпрямился, бросился наперерез.

Чужие руки сжали грудную клетку в сильном порывистом объятии, Дэмерон выдохнул куда-то в шею: «Живой», - словно это ему пришлось хоронить в пустыне едва обретенного друга. Словно это его жизнь была пустой, одинокой и бессмысленной до встречи с Финном, хотя этого не могло быть, потому что просто не могло быть в принципе. 

\- Как ты выбрался? – произнес Финн непослушными губами.

Вселенная все же нечасто баловала его подарками.

Нуль, Девятка и даже Неудачник, которого постоянно приходилось опекать и к которому он был привязан, пожалуй, сильнее прочих – ибо мы любим тех, о ком заботимся – капитан Фазма, выделившая его сначала среди всех ребят из сантехчасти, затем среди потенциальных кандидатов в штурмовую группу, генерал Хакс, весь, до кончиков ногтей, идеальный представитель Первого ордена – прошлая жизнь теперь бесповоротно тонула в пустоте, и Финн не скорбел о ней.

Он мог быть кем угодно и где угодно, но вышло так, что сейчас он оказался здесь. Возможно, кое-что в прошлом он все же сделал правильно.

По смотрел пристально, жадно, изучающе, словно что-то искал в его лице или пытался оттиснуть в памяти черты. Ссадина на виске практически затянулась, а разбитую губу пилот постоянно тревожил, кровяная корочка треснула, когда он улыбнулся, выступили мелкие рубиновые капли. Глаза, темные и глубокие, блестели все тем же неистовым лихорадочным возбуждением.

Он был совсем таким, каким Финн его помнил и представлял, и ближе сейчас, чем любой другой за всю жизнь. Мягко остановил его руки, когда бывший штурмовик, боясь на секунду оторвать взгляд от лица напротив, попытался вернуть летную куртку, и просто сказал: «Ты же выполнил мою миссию. Ты молодец», - и в ту же секунду Финн безоговорочно поверил ему. Не мог не поверить: По откуда-то в каждый момент точно знал, что именно нужно говорить и с какой интонацией. От прикосновений к чужой спине, пусть через плотную ткань комбеза, жгло ладони. Так хотелось объяснить больше, тоже отыскать правильные слова, но времени не было, совершенно не было.

И все же, из всех неосознанных подарков Дэмерона – а каждый из них менял мир Финна в корне, перестраивал по новым правилам - этот определенно оказался лучшим.

***

Имплантированный позвонок прижился как родной, но восстановительный период все равно получился долгим.

Где-то на другом конце галактики Рей, должно быть, нашла Люка Скайукера – она отлично со всем справлялась, Сила тому причиной или нет – и теперь оттачивала новообретенные способности под руководством последнего мастера-джедая, не давая о себе знать. Финн верил в нее как ни в кого другого, но не мог не чувствовать легкой досады, оттого что выбыл из игры за шаг до финишной прямой. Рей была первой, о ком он спросил, придя в себя после искусственной комы, и ему рассказали – в предельно простых выражениях, как и полагалось для одурманенного седатиками и анальгетиками мозга – что она выжила и победила, что «Тысячелетний сокол» снова отсчитывает парсеки на пути к цели.

Рей выжила и сокрушила Кайло Рена.

\- Сам я его не видел, но ставлю правое крыло своей «птички» на то, что выкарабкается, - мрачно заметил По во время одного из посещений. – И мы о нем еще услышим, не сомневайся.

Финн и не сомневался. Капитан Фазма соблюдала устав Первого ордена с таким рвением, что, наверное, даже душ принимала в броне. Глаза генерала Хакса горели нездоровым фанатизмом и могли бы заменить очередную Звезду Смерти. Но именно Кайло Рен являлся живым воплощением всего самого темного, жестокого и страшного, что было в Первом ордене. Высокая черная фигура, пугающе гибкая и стремительная, стала неотъемлемой частью кошмарных снов Финна, искаженный маской голос угрожал и смеялся.

Сны эти приходили так часто, почти каждую ночь, что, без всякого сомнения, Кайло Рен должен был выкарабкаться. Финну не слишком везло по жизни.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, а? – спрашивал Дэмерон снова и снова, разводя руки в стороны, как для объятия, улыбаясь тепло и грустно.

Подразумевал он при этом сразу все: длинный тернистый путь, который пришлось пройти штурмовику Первого ордена, чтобы стать героем Сопротивления, сам факт уничтожения базы «Старкиллер», обнаружение Люка Скайукера, смерть Хана Соло, тяжелое ранение Финна и многое другое.

По проводил в лазарете все свое свободное время (которого, кстати, было не так уж много, лучший пилот Сопротивления постоянно кому-нибудь требовался), даже ночевал пару раз на сдвинутых стульях, со смехом отбиваясь от медиков (которые в нем как раз таки совершенно не нуждались). И Финн не мог понять, зачем. Сам он отчаянно радовался дружбе с Дэмероном, но с восторгом принял бы и самые крохи его внимания: неужели же такой человек как По, самый добрый, веселый и честный, самый теплый и _правильный_ в целом мире человек, мог быть настолько одиноким?

Однажды генерал Органа нашла в своем плотном графике время для посещения лазарета и – честное слово, Финн начинал бояться эту женщину – как бы мимоходом, сказала:

\- Я уже благодарила Вас за возвращение нашего лучшего пилота. И была бы признательна, если бы Вы… оберегали его впредь.

И улыбнулась, тепло и мягко, как-то по-матерински. Бывшему штурмовику оставалось только растерянно хлопать глазами: обколотый препаратами почти до полной нечувствительности, он едва ли мог в тот момент кого-то оберегать, пусть медики и были полны оптимизма на его счет. Возможно, генерал была полна оптимизма тоже или просто говорила с очень дальним прицелом, а возможно она просто имела в виду нечто совсем иное. 

\- Мэм?

\- Финн, у тебя честное и доброе сердце, - еще более загадочно заметила генерал, окончательно оставляя официальный тон. – Я верю, ты сделаешь все, что в твоих силах, для тех, кого считаешь друзьями. И еще я верю, - она понизила голос, чуть наклонившись к полулежащему на больничной койке Финну, - что вы нужны друг другу.

В этот момент за спиной генерала в дверном проеме появился сам Дэмерон вместе с BB-8, которого пилот утром обещал провести в медицинский блок. Посторонних дроидов в интенсивную терапию не пускали, но обаяние По действовало на немеханизированную часть персонала лучше, чем Обман разума. Увидев генерала Органу, Дэмерон быстро соориентировался, замахал руками, призывая BB-8 к тишине и незаметному отступлению. Дроид непонимающе застрекотал, генерал снова улыбнулась, не поворачивая головы в их сторону.

Взгляд через прицел винтовки, удивленный, растерянный, адреналиновая волна, оставляющая после себя покой и кристальную ясность разума. Чужое доверие, которое должно было быть таким хрупким, но отчего-то оказалось безоговорочным. Имя без номерного знака, пустота и горечь потери, радость обретения. Цель и уверенность в правильности собственных действий.

По Дэмерон подарил ему все, что Финн теперь мог называть своей жизнью.

Он, наконец, улыбнулся тоже.

\- Так точно, мэм.


End file.
